Sueños
by angel-Utau
Summary: Millones de descargas eléctricas recorrían su piel con cada roce, con cada caricia, con cada succión de sus labios; la cabeza le daba vueltas y se aferraba a su camisa como si así le fuera posible liberar toda la tensión que acumulaban su células. "los sueños son el camino para llegar a aquello que más anhelamos"


**Dissclaimer: **Soul Eater no me pertenece T.T pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo. Solo me pertenece la idea de este fic

**Sueños**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Los sueños son el camino para llegar a aquello que más anhelamos_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maka se revolvía en sueños, retiraba las sabanas de su cuerpo para luego agarrase a ellas con fuerza.

Su respiración estaba agitada, varias gotas de sudor descendía por su cuello mientras arqueaba la espalda con un gemido apenas sonoro.

_La música de Jazz resonaba acompañada de millones de suspiros por toda la Estancia negra. El calor de su cuerpo presionaba insistentemente contrastando con la frialdad de la puerta blanca._

_Millones de descargas eléctricas recorrían su piel con cada roce, con cada caricia, con cada succión de sus labios; la cabeza le daba vueltas y se aferraba a su camisa como si así le fuera posible liberar toda la tensión que acumulaban su células. _

_Su corazón bombeaba sangre frenéticamente, cada vez más rápido, al mismo tiempo que su ropa comenzaba a caer lentamente al suelo torturándola con el cosquilleo que provocaba el roce de la tela con su piel. Se retorcía en escalofríos aunque su cuerpo ardía de lujuria ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar la camisa cubriendo su pecho? El deseo que sentía era más parecido a un instinto animal, casi primitivo._

_Gimió cuando sus manos recorrieron el camino de su cuerpo por encima del camisón negro de encaje semitransparente y la besó con pasión. Se precipitaron en la habitación para caer en una cama con grandes doseles; pero Maka no tenía tiempo de fijarse en los detalles, los labios de su arma estaban recorriendo su anatomía por completo dejando un camino de húmeda saliva. Succionaba, mordía, lamía todo a su paso aumentando la tensión de sus piernas._

_Todo el aire escapó de su pulmones cuando la lengua de Soul recorrió la cara interna de su muslo; se mordía los labios hasta hacerse sangre y apretaba las sabanas hasta sentir sus uñas clavándose en la palma; pero todo ese dolor era odiosamente excitante . _

_**"Un poco más, solo un poco más" **La frase se intensificaba en la mente de Maka a medida que se acercaba a su intimidad; podía sentir como sus dientes mordían la suavidad de sus piernas, como el calor de su aliento remplazaba el frío de su saliva._

_Pero volvía a incorporarse._

_-¿Por qué paras?- tapaba su ojos con el flequillo que se pegaba a su frente por el sudor impidiendola ver cualquier expresión de su rostro._

_-Siento como la locura empieza a entrar en mi interior._

_Se incorporó para quedar frente a él, y lentamente empezó a desabotonar la camisa a la vez que mordía y lamía el lóbulo de su oreja._

_Podía notar la misma tensión que había estado presente en su cuerpo ahora en su arma. Retiró la camisa y recorrió su torso incitadoramente._

_-Pero- susurró haciendo chocar el aliento en su oído aumentando la tensión- No está mal dejarse llevar alguna vez; a fin de cuentas esto es solo un sueño._

_Eso fue suficiente para romper su autocontrol; la agarró de las caderas consiguiendo un sonoro gemido de su técnico; los besos empezaron a descender por su barbilla, su cuello, su clavícula, la traquea. Estaba dejándole marcas en la espalda con las uñas, pero eso no importaba ahora, en su mente solo cabía la idea de captar todos y cada uno de los gemidos y suspiros que la provocaba, y hacerla suya, solo suya._

La luz empezó a molestarla en los ojos y el insistente ruido del despertador la obligaba a levantarse si o si. Se estiró como un gato y se levanto para mirarse en el espejo. Tenía el pelo revuelto como consecuencia de las innumerables vueltas que probablemente habría dado, estaba sudorosa y sentía cierta humedad entre sus piernas.

Suspiró cansadamente y abrió el armario para sacar un pijama limpio y más cubierto para desayunar; se puso la ropa interior y se peinó un poco el pelo.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los ojos rojos de su compañero que justo salía de su cuarto. Se quedaron unos segundo mirándose sin decir nada como si estuviesen en trance.

-Buenos días Soul.

-Buenos días Maka

La voz de la guadaña estaba algo ronca como cada mañana al despertar pero aún así no pudo evitar que las imágenes del sueño llenaran su mente. Caminó con rapidez hacia la cocina mientras se reprimía por ser una depravada que pervertía a su mejor amigo y arma en sueños.

Al mismo tiempo, Soul se apoyaba en el lavabo del baño y respiraba pesadamente mientras las gotas de agua caían desde su cara.

No podía negar que Maka le gustaba,_ le gustaba mucho_, pero cada día le era más difícil controlarse para no acorralarla en la primera esquina que viera; y tener cada maldita noche _ese _tipo de sueños con ella en la Estancia negra no ayudaba que digamos.

El ruido de platos le guió hasta la cocina para desayunar, aunque no lo pareciera, tensamente por las incesables risas del diablillo, que sabía que la resonancia entre ambos era tan fuerte que sus mentes se conectaban en un mismo sueño, pero obviamente no iba a decírselo a Soul, quería disfrutar cada noche de su tortura.

* * *

Hola de nuevo n.n

En realidad este estaba en proceso antes que "después de las lágrimas" pero le faltaban un par de retoques.

En un principio pensé en hacer un Lemmon, pero la verdad no me sentía capacitada (al menos por el momento), así que al final se ha quedado en Limme, o intento de Limme n.n" ¿aunque eso me lo diréis vosotros no?

Nos vemos

_Disfrutando con: Zapatillas- El canto del Loco_


End file.
